bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Back To Normal, Well Sort Of
Another Day At Izumi's apartment, everyone, aside from Valeri and Uriel who sat down on the floor watching Supernatural season 2 on the TV, were cleaning the blood caused by Oz's surgery on Raya, while speaking of Raya, was not wearing a shirt because Izumi was fixing the tore sleeve, or tried to at least. Everyone were using sponges to cleaning the floor and couch, even Jack who just arrived in the Human World "You just had to operate me on a couch, and above all her ''couch" Raya scolded Oz "You're the one who got a spike through your chest" Oz replied "Seriously? You're blaming me for getting injured? I couldn't see the damn thing through that black portal" Raya replied "Damn it's chilly" "Put a shirt on then, otherwise you'll catch a cold Raya-sama" Jack suggested to Raya. "Nah, any minute now Izumi is gonna come from that door with my shirt and coat" Raya said, though it only took 5 seconds for him to lose hope at what he said and return to cleaning, still smiling remarkably "Why not wear a shirt that's in here?" Oz asked Raya pointing at the closet with the shirts and coats in it, in various colors, fitting for a female, Raya glare at Oz for a few seconds "I ain't wearin' no woman shirt...not without permission at least, but still...that's kinda wrong...for me" Raya said and turned away revealing his scars on his back. Jack looked at the scars and saw the damage he caused to his former mentor "I'm sorry for what I've done to you" Jack apolgoized to Raya, Raya turned to Jack and threw a wet sponge in his eyes, and with the soup it was pretty much painful for Jackk that he was kind of blind with the soup stinging his eyes "Don't get all touchy with me like that, you stabbed in the back, sure I don't mind, but at the least you didn't stab Uriel or Izumi or any innocents, otherwise I would've snapped that neck a yours" Raya said, causing Jack to freeze in fear of the mere thought of such a thing happening. After a while, everyone finished cleaning the blood off and sat on the floor as well watching How I Met Your Mother season 6 "Does this TV have anime?" Raya asked whoever would answer, but no one answered, leaving Raya with an unanswered question. Izumi openned the door holding Raya's shirt and coat with the right sleeves all stitched together from various other clothing with different colors "Here's your clothes, take good of them this time" Izumi said and gave Raya his clothes, Raya wore his shrit and coat but wasn't very comfortable with the right sleeve being so...colorful "No brown to match the color?" Raya asked Izumi "No, nothing in particular just black, white, orange, yellow and stuff they were out of brown apparantly" Izumi answered Raya, much to his dismay. "I'll just get used to this" Raya said and sat back down to watch the TV. Izumi sat down as well next to Raya "So yeah, Jack and Valeri are gonna be living here since they have nowhere else" Raya...just said something...well surprising out of the blue, Izumi had no reaction, she twisted her head towards Raya slowly with an unamused expression "Why my apartment?" "Because they got no money, Oz lives in a closed junkyard, Kaenjin I believe also lives there and well, I got no home and I already have Uriel, so yeah" Raya explained to Izumi. Izumi grabs Raya collar, stood up and did a full 360 degree around and threw Raya against her apartment's wall "Dammit don't make these kinds of decisions on your own!" Izumi shouted at Raya, Raya was upside down on the wall, he stood up and looked at Izumi "Alright, alright, just don't pull another judo throw on me, so where do you suggest they live?" Raya sarcasticly asked Izumi "How should I know? I'm not the one who taught one of them how to kill Hollows" "Actually I wanted to teach him the traditional Quincy abilities and some martial arts but he prefered swords so-" "That's not the point!" Izumi ended the conversation and walked to Jack and Valeri. "Okay, now, I just need you to sum this up for me, you're a Quincy, you're an Arrancar and you're a couple?" Izumi said, Jack felt shy about her saying that, that he had a slight blush on his cheeks, while Valeri had no such things "Oh no, this must be a misunderstandment Izumi-san, we are only partners within the Vandenreich, or were actually, we aren't at any sort of relationship" Jack said to Izumi "I like master yet I also like reading yaoi but he hates it" Valeri said...being looked at awkwardly by everyone. "I think my land lady can give you a place to stay in but you'll have to get jobs to pay for the monthly rent, the damn woman wants 400 dollars a month and 800 on the holidays and her birthday" Izumi said, showing her obvious hate towards her land lady "Very well, we'll accept that offer, so do samurais still get paid for decapitating criminals?" Jack asked Izumi "Was that ever a job to begin with?" Izumi asked Jack. Raya sat next to Uriel and looked at her "So...you're actually over a 100?" Raya asked Uriel and she replied with a simple "Yes" "So that means you..." Uriel lookd at Raya and smiled, wearing her new clothes stitched back together that were ripped back at Las Noches "Yes, I know what's yaoi, yuri, hentai, virgin, for adults only, porn and all the other things a girl at this supposen age shouldn't know" Uriel bluntly answered Raya, Raya did not know how to react, nor did Izumi, or anyone else in particular, aside from Kaenjin who was too busy standing on his head at the corner of the room. "Good we had this talk Uriel" Raya said and patted her head "Does this mean you won't treat me like a little girl anymore?" Uriel asked at Raya "Nah, you're still a little girl physically, maybe not fully mentally, not at all when you count the years but it won't be very fun being a dad when not treating you like a ten year old" "I stopped aging at 12" "Like I said, treating you like a 12 year old" "I also earned this eternal youth and wasn't born with it, so I guess I just earned it a little too soon" "Ah...unexpectedness never ceases to amaze me" Raya said finishing the conversation between him and Uriel. Izumi sat next to Uriel while watching TV along with everyone else. Izumi looked around a sighed ''"This is just another day like any other for me" Several Weeks Later The same old alley, the same old city of Brooklyn, and the same old meeting between Raya and Izumi to get food for Uriel. It was peaceful, unlike how Raya had to risk his life twice right after the first one ended and he woke up. Raya felt at ease eating a hotdog and seeing Uriel eat salad, like a happy family, though homeless, and only Uriel wore pretty clothes...and was the one to take a shower recently, despite Raya not smelling...much. Jack and Valeri walked to Raya and Uriel "Good morning Raya-sama and Uriel-chan. I've got you the news paper as you asked, I also have the chocolate bar you asked for but sadly I still couldn't find any stores that sell Hajime no Ippo manga chapters, sorry" Jack said to Raya, as if he is a soldier reporting to his general. Raya took the news paper and chocolate bar giving it to Uriel "Well just remember I'm in chapter 182 so get me 183" Raya said to Jack "But Raya-sama, doesn't that manga have over 900 chapters and still ongoing? Are you sure you wish to continue reading such a long manga after missing so much for many years?" Jack asked Raya "I got to keep myself entertained while Izumi takes Uriel shopping on tuesday or I'll die of boredome" "Can't you jump across building like you usually do?" "I can, but it's not really fun doing it alone" Raya said ending his conversation with Jack. Jack and Valeri walked away, but not before turning back to Raya to mention "How about you, Uriel-chan and Izumi-san come to me and Valeri's new apartment? We have a day off tommorow and I heard Izumi can take a day off whenever she wants to" Jack suggested to Raya, Raya nodded his head in agreement, allowing Jack and Valeri to leave "Daddy, isn't it Valentine's Day next two weeks?" Uriel asked Raya while he was reading the news paper about furhter investigation about the mysterious attack that happened several weeks ago, which was in fact his fight with Jack and Valeri and when Izumi came to help him, though now they classed it as a terrorist attack, cause no one was able of getting any good pictures of who were there. Raya looked at Uriel after he swallowed the last bite of his hotdog "Yep it's the time of love in another two weeks why?" "Well, shouldn't mommy and daddy go have some fun...alone...from everyone...including me to enjoy themselves...?" Uriel asked Raya. Raya's face remained the same, a smile, his bangs hiding his scar on his forehead after he threw away his bandana and shadowing his eyes, though his red eyes appeared as if they were glowing through the shadow of his bangs, nothing changed, as he simply answered "Well, if your mother wants to, then I have no problem". Uriel puffed her cheeks in anger "You two should be lovey dovey in Valentine's Day 'cause you need to know how she feels and make her happy!" Uriel stood up and shouted at Raya, much to his surprise seeing her do that "You're still wearing those shorts under that shirt skirt ain'tcha?" Raya said to Uriel, Uriel jumped infront of Raya in anger "On Valentine's Day go with mommy on a romantic night and make her feel loved by you!" Uriel said as if she is commanding Raya, which would be found funny since he is her father but she is technically older than him by many years. "You...you made us kiss because you wanted us to get closer, huh?" "That's right because I don't like how daddy is acting oblivious so do it or else I'm eating the hotdog next time and you get the salad" Raya was shocked by Uriel's threat and bowed down begging for forgiveness "Okay, I'll do it, just don't make me eat that green pile of paper" He said, showing his disliking for salad, or any other vegetable or fruit in total, prefering fish and meat over such things. Since Valentine's Day is in two weeks there is quite alot of time for things to occur in that time. In the airport of Brooklyn, a plane that came from Italy landed, everyone came down from the plane, waited for their luggages, took them, and walked away, but one particular man, with messy black hair that was puffy it was mistaken for an afro and was wearing a black coat, had no luggage, only a small white plastic bag with something in it, something shining when the sunlight hit it. The man walked out of the air port, reaching Brooklyn and looking onto the city's tall building "Such a scenery deserves a praise" The man said, crossing the road, when a man behind him was hit by a car, but he merely continued walking, ignoring the incident behind him. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines